


Rage against the dying of the light

by StrangerKings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Emotions, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Philosophy, Space Opera
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerKings/pseuds/StrangerKings
Summary: Власть Первого Ордена пошатнулась. Благодаря дерзкой атаке на базу "Старкиллер", Сопротивление доказало, что диктатура Империи не вернётся в Галактику без боя.Из пламени, которое поглотило новое супероружие, родилась искра надежды, а девчонка с Джакку стала путеводной звездой, ведущей к Люку Скайуокеру. И теперь, когда командование Первого Ордена "исчезло", возрождение Республики стало лишь вопросом времени. Но, что если генерал и магистр планируют новый сокрушительный удар?





	1. In a galaxy far far away...

**Author's Note:**

> События фильма "Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи" в данной работе не учитываются.  
> Повествование ведётся в "ролевом" формате.

Все мы движемся по краю пропасти, только всегда найдется тот, кто натянет над ней шпагат. И пройдет ли он по нему, или острый край врежется в шею... От чего это зависит? Воля случая, сторонних факторов? Порыв штормового ветра - случайность, порождение стихии или непредусмотрительность, не позволившая свериться с графиком погодных условий перед выходом во внешний мир? Собственной самонадеянной убежденности в способности устоять и выдержать любые из сильнейших неучтенных условий?  
Никаких вопросительных знаков. Ты сам, и только ты сам должен учитывать все малейшие факторы, предполагать любой исход развития ситуации и вести ее к нужному, при необходимости разворачивая и идя в обход, чтобы после вернуться к цели. У пилотирующего истребитель нет права на ошибку, а каждая жизнь есть один истребитель, на сверхзвуковой скорости рассекающий космическое пространство. Каждая. Жизнь. Если каждый понимает свою роль и свои действия, то ему нет необходимости оглядываться на остальных - они все понимают и в едином движущемся потоке не пойдут наперерез, врезаясь в свои же корабли, либо не свернут по другим координатам, оставляя в строе брешь.  
И воистину немыслимо осознавать, что даже вероятность возникновения подобной бреши необходимо учитывать. Армитиджа Хакса это вводило в недоуменное раздражение, если так можно было назвать подобное чувство. Поскольку получалось, что весь строй не имел смысла изначально и... "Не все подчиняется законам логики". - "Человеческий фактор?".  
Человека нельзя заменить машиной, поскольку пресловутый "человеческий фактор" не заложишь в искусственный интеллект. Это вызывало у Хакса то самое раздражение. Поскольку с одной стороны, идеальные люди не подвержены проявлениям чувств и созданию того самого "фактора". С другой стороны - без него все будет основано лишь на мощи и количестве боевых единиц. Которую необходимо наращивать в любом случае, как самый простой и эффективный путь. Однако если бы все решалось исключительно лобовым столкновением - потери и затраты на восстановление могли быть несоизмеримы. К тому же не всегда возможно выделить армию на армию. Поэтому в совокупности в битве "десять элитных солдат на два десятка боевых машин" с чуть большей вероятностью выиграет десятка элиты - "человеческий фактор". Способность мыслить как человек, и как машина, принимать решения за обе стороны и, в то же время, нарушать приказы, чем переломить ход сражения.  
Даже самая лучшая и идеальная техника не способна на подобное.  
Хакс не променял бы ни одного из своих солдат на десяток машин и... Тем более невыносимо знать, что кто-то из них мог поступить противоположно иначе.  
Предательство, порожденное слабостью.  
Отброшенная идеология, перекрытая саможалостью и себялюбием.  
Твое же оружие, повернутое в твою сторону - потворство низменности положения.  
Убийство своих, порожденное трусостью и...  
\- Генерал! Дроид-разведчик обнаружил цель!  
Ему не надо было разворачиваться чтобы увидеть, как по склону, на возвышении которого он сейчас стоял, спешит лейтенант, прикрывая глаза от мелкого колкого снега. Ровно как и слышать подтверждение его волнения - интонации он пытался скрыть, однако Хакс знал, что тому не все равно. И это тоже некоторым образом "раздражало".  
Сноук, Митака, кто еще? Все зримо и незримо упирали на важность Кайло Рена. И если мнение главнокомандующего и... полезность Магистра для него лично и для могущества Первого Ордена он мог понять, то приязнь лейтенанта - нет.  
Нельзя иметь симпатии, по крайней мере, в подобной форме. Они затмевают разум и могут помешать принятию верных решений. "Человеческий фактор" - и вот уже оружие лейтенанта может быть направлено на него, чуть только возникнет угроза жизни Кайло Рена.  
Впрочем, в верности лейтенанта долгу он не сомневался. Ровно как и в отсутствии у него весомых причин для предательства. Иначе бы он не взял его с собой сейчас, предполагая, что он может угодить в сражение и миссия по возвращению... непутевого, он не удержался от внутренней высокомерной ухмылки, Магистра Ордену затянется.  
\- В наших же интересах, чтобы цель была определена верно. - Резко изрек он, разворачиваясь и направляясь мимо заведомо остановившегося Митаки. - И мне не пришлось любоваться на тело подбитого оленя, или, того хуже - изменника, противника нашего строя.  
"Мне" было особо подчеркнуто. Не эгоизмом возможных моральных терзаний, а тем, что именно он один отправится проверить полученные данные. Однако, приказ остаться и подготовить шаттл к отлету все же был напоследок отдан. Прежде чем спидер отправился по полученным координатам.  
В том, что дроид обнаружил местоположение именно Кайло Рена, Хакс не сомневался. Если в обширных лесах этой планеты и существовала живность, обладающая разумом или нет - их природные инстинкты заставили бы их отступить как можно дальше еще до начала военных действий. Если же Рен сражался с кем-то из врагов Ордена - значит, второй был бы мертв - дроид первоочередно определял только живые цели.  
Другое дело, что "живые" на момент обнаружения.  
Темное пятно неподалеку от края образовавшегося разлома было видно издалека и, хотя изначально его можно было принять за очередной провал, координаты находились именно в том квадрате. Хотя, даже без них, Хакс бы осмотрел объект. Сейчас же, спустившись со спидера и тут же провалившись по голенище в снег, он приблизился к нему, перекрывая собой усиливающийся поток снежного ветра.  
Это действительно был Кайло Рен.  
И он был жив.  
Повержен.  
Побежден.  
Целеустремленное следование приказу и необходимости, не отвлекаясь на "срочно", "холодно", "неудобно" - мелочные, недостойные факторы, ровно как бывшие бы сейчас неуместными мысли, сходные с теми, когда он стоял на краю предыдущего обрыва - природного, а не порожденного разломом. Все отсутствующее было перекрыто застывшим изумлением, появившимся на лице и во всей вытянувшейся фигуре генерала. Пожалуй, даже если бы он пытался его скрыть - не получилось бы, настолько сильно оно поднялось и начало отражаться по стенам разума. "Изумление от изумления". Он не был убежден в непобедимости Рена - он просто не задумывался об этом. В его видении мира сама мысль о том, что "кто-то из Ордена может проиграть" - не существует. Не потому что "так быть не может", просто по факту - допускать возможность поражения - не выдвигаться вовсе. Так или иначе, но ты продвигаешься к победе. Потери среди личного состава остаются потерями, и даже если кто-то счел бы это "жертвой во имя цели" - пусть так. Но не "мы можем потерпеть поражение" - тогда все потери обесцениваются обреченным шествием "на смерть", но не победу. Даже "жертва" звучит некорректно. "Цена". У всего может быть своя "цена". Ее необходимо принимать, как бы нежелательны были затраты любого рода и стремление к их минимизации.  
И все же. Рен потерпел поражение. Что это может значить? "То, что обладание некоей Силой означает НЕ привилегированность и НЕ большее количество сил?" - нет. Мелочно. Отринуть.  
"Значит, есть противник, обладающий большей силой." - вот что по-настоящему важно. И что следует доложить главнокомандующему Сноуку, когда они прибудут. То, что это был "противник", а не "противники" Хакс предположил по отсутствию поблизости других тел, вероятность падения их всех в разлом - незначительна. Вряд ли все просто сбежали, оставив Кайло умирать - это свидетельствовало бы об их феноменальной глупости и недальновидности. Лучше переоценить противника, чем недооценить. Значит, он сражался один на один и его оппонент заблаговременно скрылся. Кто. Кто мог оставить поверженным ученика самого главнокомандующего? Однако, эти вопросы следует оставить для Сноука. У него совсем другая задача и он должен первоочередно исполнить ее, не потворствуя хаосу и разладу вмешательством в задачи остальных.  
\- Магистр Рыцарей Кайло Рен. - Громко и четко произнес Хакс, не расцепляя сложенных за спиной рук и поднимая взгляд на лицо перед собой. - Первый Орден и Главнокомандующий Сноук нуждаются в вашем присутствии.  
Кажется, в тот момент он почти понял, почему на эту миссию отправили именно его, а не, что могло быть логичней - оставили его сопровождать удаляющиеся по новым координатам отряды и координировать действия на "Старкиллере". Капитан должен последним покидать свой корабль. Ему этого не дали. Но.  
Кому еще можно было доверить операцию по возвращению - хм! - старшего по званию? Тем более предполагая, что здесь до сих пор могло бы кипеть сражение. Лейтенанту Митаке? У которого предательски задрожали бы руки, когда он кинулся бы поднимать павшего ситха. Что, вероятнее всего, не обошлось бы без последствий. Для обоих. Могла бы справиться Фазма. Наверняка. Но ее на тот момент уже не было на базе.  
\- Поэтому я буду вынужден доставить вам некоторые неудобства процессом транспортировки до места назначения.  
Вне зависимости от поступивших или нет возражений, он все равно сделал бы то, что сделал, уведомив тем же тоном о предыдущем. Именно "уведомив", а не "предупредив" или "извинившись". Фактически в этом не было необходимости, однако это была дань уважения к вышестоящему по званию - формализм давал о себе знать. Он не мог оценить степень повреждений достоверно - генерал не обладал медицинскими навыками превышающими те, что необходимы первостепенно. Однако, судя по возможной потере крови и текущему бездействию Рена - требовалась именно транспортировка.  
Он не боялся, когда склонился над ним, чтобы перехватить через руку под спину и приподнять, готовый взвалить его на себя, если тот совсем плох и не может самостоятельно передвигаться. Такой вариант нежелателен, поскольку может затруднить передвижение на спидере, однако иных вариантов не было. И тем не менее прикасаться даже таким образом к нему было... странно и отчасти неприятно.  
Неприятно - не из-за его личного отношения к Магистру.  
А от того, что Первый Орден понес значительные потери и был вынужден совершать тактическое отступление. И, пожалуй, только сейчас Армитидж Хакс познал в полной мере данный факт. Когда был вынужден практически вытаскивать на себе одну из, он не мог не признать - самых сильных боевых единиц. Тем более пребывающей ныне в не самом лучшем своем состоянии. "Что же тогда с остальными?"  
Спидер сорвался с места прежде чем Хакс успел полноценно разозлиться на себя за промелькнувшие упаднические мысли.  
"Это все от бездействия. Вместо того, чтобы вместе со всеми заниматься эвакуацией или спасением базы "Старкиллер" я был вынужден задержаться". В этом не было обвинений в адрес Сноука или кого-либо еще. Просто факт, констатация. Чем скорее он приступит к непосредственно командованию, тем будет лучше для всех.  
\- Мы готовы к переходу в гиперпространственный режим, - доложил Митака, занимавший место второго пилота и сверявшийся с данными на панелях. - Распоряжения?  
\- Следуем назначенному курсу. - Подвердил Хакс.  
"Хотя... Черт бы побрал этого Кайло Рена! Обладать некой... Хмф! Силой и так бездарно проиграть - и кому?! ... Все-таки, кому?" - проскочило в голове, как бы он ни старался сдержаться от мыслей в данном направлении - "Давно надо было щелкнуть этого выскочку по носу, чтобы не зазнавался!" - Однако, кроме разумного сдержанного гнева, они принесли ему долю изрядного облегчения. Ситхи не всесильны. Они не заменят людей и человеческие ресурсы. Они... Так же могут лежать и истекать кровью, теряя жизненные силы.  
Он знал об этом. Знал из истории. Из той, в которой все ситхи и джедаи были уничтожены.  
Но когда убеждаешься в этом собственными глазами... Все становится в разы реальней и...  
это гораздо сильнее захватывает дух. Масштабней. Словно ты прикоснулся к чему-то величественному, что ныне покоится в пыли забытья. Нельзя игнорировать прошлое и со снисхождением относиться к настоящему - обесценивая их, будущее не сложится. А будущее сотворяется руками людей, независимо от их силы или слабости, и каждый играет в нем свою роль. И если каждый сыграет отведенную ему роль как полагается...  
Срывающийся голос Митаки, который Хакс не пытается прокомментировать или оборвать. Лейтенанту это и не требуется - он констатирует факты и им всем остается только надеяться, что скачок удастся совершить до того, как их разнесет, столкнув с каким-нибудь астероидом.  
"Старкиллер уничтожен" - впервые за день, неделю, несколько лет, всю жизнь - неважно. Горло Армитиджа Хакса сковал леденящий сердце страх. Он не видел базу - в этот момент они как раз совершали переход к скачку по данному Сноуком перенаправлению. Но он... Чувствовал ее, как бы глупо это ни звучало - да он сам бы смерил ровно-превосходящим взглядом за подобную ересь!  
И знал, что это должно было произойти с подобным уровнем разрушений.  
Однако осознание этого опустилось на плечи тяжелым камнем беспощадной горечи, настолько сильной, что на долю секунды она затмила глаза.  
\- ... генерал!  
Хакс очнулся, переводя мгновенно прояснившийся взгляд на маячившего Митаку.  
\- Оценить степень повреждений!  
О том, что они имеются - сомневаться не приходилось. Во-первых, они приземлились - за стеклом впереди простиралась белая полоса, разреженная темными горными возвышенностями. Если они приземлились и он при этом потерял сознание - значит, что-то произошло до этого. В голове мгновенно проносились обрывки прошлых событий, выпадал только кусок после засбоивших координат - хаотически меняющихся цифр. Кто-то, или что-то вывело из строя панель навигации на шаттле и учитывая, что радар сторонних кораблей поблизости не обнаруживал, к тому же они как раз начали переход к гиперпространственному скачку... "Все-таки Старкиллер", - с отстраненной сосредоточенностью пришел к выводу Хакс. Проблемы стоило решать по мере поступления, и что самое идиотичное - сейчас его сдерживала сущая мелочь.  
Заклинившая система безопасности, намертво пригвоздившая его к месту пилота.  
\- ... а так же поврежден левый двигатель, - закончил отчет лейтенант, свободно стоявший рядом и сосредоточенно перебиравший по панели управления, пытаясь ее "подчинить себе" - она работала, но изрядно сбоила.  
\- Что с правым? - уточнил Хакс.  
\- С ним все в порядке. - Митака ненадолго замер и остановил любые попытки вернуть себе управление кораблём. Он повернул голову к генералу. - Его нет.  
По виску подчиненного стекали капли тяжелого пота. Я сдержался от указания на некорректность сообщения - видимо, лейтенант был не в себе после вынужденного приземления. По полученным данным и в соотнесении их с текущими реалиями, скачок мы все-таки совершили, однако отнюдь не по необходимым координатам. По выходу из гиперпространства, вероятнее всего, столкнулись с астероидом или спутником этой планеты, поврежденный шаттл под воздействием силы притяжения и аварийного режима совершил приземление.  
Это снег.  
Не белоснежный песок, как мне показалось в начале.  
Снег.  
Который я, кажется, начал ненавидеть еще в ожидании дроидов-разведчиков.  
\- Я проверю, что с Магистром Реном, - словно прочитав мои мысли, Митака отставил некорректно работающие приборы и сорвался с места, проигнорировав приказ этого не делать.  
\- Стой! Не походи к нему!  
Пальцы яростно зацепились за ремень, будто бы я мог порвать то, что разрезать можно было разве что лазером. И то вместе со мной.  
Сопровождаемый по приказу Сноука находился здесь же - в шаттле было не так много места для лишних помещений, на горизонтальной поверхности. Изначально они были оборудованы системой безопасности, аналогичной той, которая меня сейчас сдерживала, однако, по всем законам вселенской несправедливости, она как раз оказалась обесточена. Полуобернувшись, я видел, как Митака спешит к темному силуэту Кайло Рена возле стены, куда его по всей видимости снесло или во время, или после аварийного приземления.  
И мне почему-то крайне не хотелось, чтобы лейтенант сейчас к нему приближался.  
\- Я сказал, отойди! - от моего очередного и, на этот раз, громогласного окрика, он вздрогнул, но уже занесенная рука присевшего рядом Митаки коснулась лица Кайло возле раны, разворачивая его голову к себе. Он что-то сказал ему, так тихо, что я, оглушенный своим гневом, не расслышал, но я уверен - это было что-то вроде: "С вами все в порядке, Магистр? ..."  
Неподчинение прямому приказу. Самодействие. Самоволие. ... Уничтожение вверенного ему имущества. Неоказание помощи своему непосредственному начальству. Вздорно, но я позорно пожалел в тот момент, что не обладаю какой-то - пф! - силой. Я бы размазал Митаку не сходя с места. И... Рисковал оказаться неправее его. Что непозволительно для командира.  
Все мы движемся по краю пропасти. Каждый из нас, сам по себе. И те, за кого мы несем ответственность. Мы можем научить их идти на нужном от края расстоянии, но... Не можем позволить не падать с тех тонких нитей, которые они натягивают сами. Иначе как они научатся по ним ходить? ...


	2. Chapter 2

Все мы движемся по краю пропасти… Нет! По натянутому над ней канату. Стоит оступиться и всё. И ничего не исправить, не изменить, придётся перекроить цели, даже себя самого, но не продолжить путешествие. Да и что это за цель, если дуновение ветра может отбросить тебя в сторону? Только твёрдо стоя на ногах можно достичь желаемого. Только зная, чем закончится твой путь, появится смысл идти. Непредвиденные обстоятельства должны быть не более чем песком под ногами, песком, в который обращается даже скала, сминаемая волей. Недостойные отговорки слабых – вот, что это такое. Непредусмотрительность – брешь в фундаменте истин, брешь подтачивает стойкость, а без неё ты становишься слаб. Допустима ли слабость для победителя? Нет, а значит ей нет места на поле боя.   
Но даже так, прогулка по краю пропасти или над ней, может вести в темноту провала, ведь бывает, что пропасть – это и есть финальная цель. И только тебе ведомо, куда в этом слове поставить ударение. Только ты, участник всех событий, только ТЫ знаешь, как нужно поступать, где идти, а где прыгать. Каждая жизнь ценна, как ресурс, каждый солдат важен для победы, но они не более чем инструмент в умелых руках. Направь стадо к водопою, и они будут жить, заставь их утопиться, и они погибнут. Дисциплина, подчинение и осознание несовершенства – всё это в руках командующих, и их же руки указывают куда лететь истребителю, сминая преграды, или врезаясь в своих. И только мановением их руки эскадрилья устранит дезертира, до того, как он начнёт таранить собратьев, или же присоединится к нему. Театр военных действий искушён и искусен. Виноват ли актёр в том, что он не хочет отыгрывать роли? Или в этом стоит винить режиссёров и сценаристов, которые забыли прописать характер? Кто знает… Предательство идеи – тяжкое преступление, и если один «истребитель» сбился с курса, значит кто-то его плохо учил.  
Не существует плохих солдат, существует плохая подготовка. Сплочённость строя поддерживается общностью мыслей, единением целей. Механизм будет работать даже с единичными поломками, ведь хозяин предусмотрит и это: найдёт замену, задействует резерв. Ржавая шестерёнка не остановит бег времени, но если сердце устройства даст сбой, если «человеческий фактор» просочится сквозь пальцы, то ионный циферблат оплавится песочными часами, и последняя песчинка упадёт на весы врага, даруя победу. Дело не в мощи орудий, а во взглядах тех, чьи голоса отдают приказы. Люди, дроиды, машины, корабли – всё подчиняется единому закону, закону ИДЕОЛОГИИ. Веря в свою правоту рядовые будут атаковать, техники наладят работу машин, а программа целой армии дроидов будет следовать «заветам» создателя. Лавину не остановить чахлому деревцу, а потеря горстки снега, не станет преградой для безумства природы. И вот тут придёт время задуматься: а нужна ли она – лавина? Может быть достаточно охладить умы нужных людей? Мысль заразительна, если продиктована сильной волей, а воля сильна, если её подпитывает осознание цели. Техника не способна это воспроизвести, но способен тот, кто ею управляет. Возьми «человеческий фактор» под собственный контроль и вот уже твои руки, твои глаза, твой голос будут незримо присутствовать в каждом, даже в самом низшем звене, звуча эхом в умах рядовых. Солдаты не проигрывают, они умирают, проигрывают только те, с чьих уст срываются приказы.   
«Человеческий фактор», привязанность или ненависть, симпатия или отторжение – всё это можно использовать, всё это повлияет на ход событий. Закрой глаза на «мелочность» эмоций и проиграешь, в окружении предателей, чьи чувства оценил противник, используй и направь, обретая бесконечную Власть. Пусть каждый рядовой ненавидит врага и почитает командира, пусть каждый командир верит в идеалы Верховного Лидера и тогда… тогда война будет выиграна до её начала. Одним неистребимым порывом единения воли и чувств. Чем ярче пылает ненависть к противнику, тем больше багрянца расстелится по земле. Невозможно командовать армией, не владея умами и сердцами солдат. Пусть боятся! Пусть уважают! Пусть верят! Пусть жаждут! Только не безразличие, только не обречённость, идущего на убой скота. Погаси эти искры и получишь орды предателей, трусов и лжецов. Потеряй контроль и ощутишь вкус поражения.  
Он проиграл.   
Не из-за безликого предателя-штурмовика, не из-за ошибок в собственном обучении. Не мусорщице и не сантехнику. Он проиграл Свету и… Хану Соло.  
Световые мечи скрещивались, рождая всё новые и новые вспышки, гудел и плавился воздух. Никто не превзошёл его во владении мечом, никто не смог противостоять напору его Силы, но его ярость потерпела крах. Фиаско сломленных эмоций и, стучащее в голове «Прости меня» - Кайло Рен вышел к своим оппонентам без всякой надежды на победу, пусть и сам не желал этого признавать. Да, это был вызов. Да, это была борьба… но ядом внутри растекались сомнения. Все уроки самоконтроля испарились, лишь от одного взгляда на старый световой меч. Все эмоции отупели после одной единственной встречи. Магистр говорил, что его не сломить, но он ошибался. Паря во мраке и надеясь найти там ответ, он никак не мог отвести взгляда от неба. Пропасть жадно засасывала его, но свет разрывал на части, силясь вернуть хотя бы кусочек, кусочек того, кого звали когда-то Бен Соло. Ненавистное имя теперь всплыло в памяти как нечто обыденное и не получило отклик. Кипящая ярость заледенела и разрывала изнутри. Он думал, что станет сильнее, убив Хана Соло, но ослаб как никогда. «Через силу я получаю могущество» звучал один из заветов ситхов, но чёртов контрабандист умер без борьбы, обесценив победу. Обманутый, просящий, он умирал, вспоминая лицо принцессы Органы - ещё одной предательницы, и печальной обречённостью во взгляде он выторговал своё «Прости».   
\- Ненавижу!  
Ударной волной по обрыву пронёсся импульс Силы, задрожала земля, обломками падая в кипящее сердце планеты, накренились деревья, обнажая корни и своё естество, но человек продолжал лежать, взирая на тёмное небо. Физическая боль не имела значения, но пустота внутри… она пугала, разрастаясь и затягивая все чувства, стремления, желания. Не осталось даже отчаянья и горечи утраты, нет, не отца, а Силы. «Дай мне знак, прошу. Покажи мне мощь Тёмной стороны, и я смету все преграды. Направь своего внука…»   
\- Жалость привела тебя к поражению, - казалось, что это был лишь вой ветра, или, быть может, галлюцинация, - Но жалость к кому – это ты должен понять сам.  
Кайло приподнялся на локте и вновь рухнул в снег. Он никого не увидел, но голос врезался в его сознание раскалённым металлом. Был ли это учитель или на мольбу ответил кто-то ещё? Рен так и не понял. Он чувствовал себя униженным и виноватым. Чёрную дыру в собственной груди внезапно затопили эмоции: ярость, ненависть, отчаянье, гнев, вина и… желание поквитаться. Он готов был воскресить Хана Соло и убить его ещё раз, повторяя процесс до бесконечности, пока не получит то, что его по праву – удовольствие и свободу. Но Соло остался где-то в пустотах, гибнущего ныне, Старкиллера, а вот Лея… Мусорщица и предатель – они были живы. Очередной непроизвольный импульс и, лишь накренившиеся деревья, вырвало с корнем.   
Приближение человека Кайло ощутил задолго до того, как услышал мерное гудение спидера. И то, кем оказался этот человек, не воодушевило его. «Я не удивлён, что послали этого подхалима Хакса, но и вовсе не рад его видеть» мимолётная мысль и ярость от встречи с чужим разочарованным взглядом. «Смеешь судить меня?» обрыв пошёл трещинами, а снег зашипел, смешавшись с кровью, но Магистр быстро взял себя в руки. Ни один мускул не дрогнул на его лице, а говорить… говорить он не счёл необходимым. Чужое изумление и потаённое торжество действовали отрезвляюще, и на какое-то время оттеснили собственные противоречия. Кайло Рен не спешил ещё больше и глубже падать в глазах этого человека, без сомнения необходимого ордену живым. Таланты Армитиджа Хакса были общеизвестны и признаны, а его ценность неоспорима… «Когда речь касается взращивания предателей и трусов!» Однако, учитель ценил его как опытного руководителя, а уж это нельзя было отрицать.   
Глуп тот, кто считает свою армию непобедимой. Проиграть может каждый, в первую очередь проиграть своей самонадеянности, а уже потом теоретическому врагу. Подобное случилось и здесь. Только возле этого разлома, на умирающем Старкиллере, Рен осознал до конца – он ученик. Недостаток опыта, разлад и непрочность собственных убеждений, неспособность оценить здраво свои силы и откровенная мальчишеская глупость – вот, чему проиграл Магистр Рыцарей Рен. Он пал перед мощью собственного прошлого, сломленный, униженный, и он заслужил этот долгий полный презрения взгляд. «Жалость к себе, учитель, вот, что привело меня к поражению. Жалость и чувства. Я больше не повторю эту ошибку. Меня не сломить!»  
\- Всё верно… мой внук. Тёмная Сторона Силы – это лёгкий путь, как говорят джедаи. Лёгкий и короткий путь, но им не ведома цена за эту силу. Знай они, что приводит сюда. Знай они, каким трудом взращивается эта мощь… Они просто трусы! Джедаи не в силах постигнуть очевидные факты, они боятся признаться себе в чувствах, признаться в том, что они и есть зло! Слишком сильно они привыкли прятаться за сказками о балансе и покое. Баланса нет! Есть только Сила.  
Он открыл глаза, когда почувствовал чужое прикосновение. Мир впереди плыл и качался, но принимать помощь от этого слизняка было слишком унизительно, как и кожей ощущать его осуждающую неприязнь. Кайло Рен шёл ровно, едва опираясь о рыжеволосого генерала, он не издал ни единого звука, и плевать, что об этом подумают. Демонстративность? Ребячество? Глупость? Нет. Магистр ничем не обязан «спасителю», ведь спасает его не человек, а приказ. Да и в спасении он не нуждается, лишь в транспорте и только. «Неосмотрительно, мой юный ученик. Очень неосмотрительно» голос Сноука не был реален, по крайней мере не так реален, как голос предыдущего гостя, но он был. И Рен, впервые после посещения Сокола Тысячелетия, действительно ясно понял – учитель недоволен им. «Я виноват, учитель.» Ответа не последовало, в голове, кроме собственных мыслей звенела и пульсировала тишина. Кайло вспомнил одну из последних бесед, собственную просьбу о помощи и желание Сноука встретиться с Рей, тогда он чётко осознавал – мусорщица должна была стать его испытанием, демонстрацией учителя, но Он – Кайло Рен провалил даже такое простое задание, а значит в ближайшее время не будет помощи, только уроки, граничащие с наказанием. «Я заслужил» признавал поверженный ситх в тщетных попытках удержать меркнущее сознание. Мимо проносились деревья, в лицо бил снег, а пламя, выжигающее человека на спидере, казалось, оседало на чёрных одеждах. «Потерять контроль, для такого как Хакс, должно быть – это и есть худший сценарий» не без удовольствия отметил Рен, поднимаясь на корабль. Он и сам хотел бы пилотировать шаттл, испытывая определённый градус недоверия в этом вопросе ДАЖЕ по отношению к генералу, но в таком случае, поддавшись желанию, Рен выставил бы себя дураком, а вот уж кем-кем, а дураком он не был. Пусть и не особо разбираясь в медицине, магистр понимал, что не сможет… сконцентрироваться на деле.   
Отсек для отдыха пилотов и персонала ничем особенным не отличался, впрочем, стандартный шаттл на то и был стандартным, чтобы ограничиваться необходимыми вещами. Благо Рен был непритязательным гостем, чуждым излишествам. Как только генерал и его подчинённый скрылись за перегородкой, Кайло опустился на кровать, или как ещё назвать эту горизонтальную поверхность? В любом случае, значения это не имело. Учеником Сноука завладела усталость, он был истощён физически и морально, безо всякого желания что-то исправлять, он просто вытянулся в полный рост и прикрыл глаза, чувствуя потоки Силы, струящиеся, казалось под кожей. Мерно гудели двигатели, от этого шума не спасала даже шумоизоляция отсека, но ещё громче стенал Старкиллер… бывшая планета, ярость погибшей звезды в её недрах и боль все тех существ, которые не успели покинуть базу Первого Ордена. Это оглушало и сбивало с толка, но одновременно с этим, Рен ощутил облегчение, всё было кончено. Они потеряли Старкиллер. Больше не было метаний, надежд, попыток – теперь, через отчаянье и потерю, они все стали свободны на короткий миг. Сила вибрировала и, казалось, ещё немного и молниями заискрит на кончиках пальцев. За перегородкой, вечно собранный генерал Хакс испытал боль потери. «Он тоже это заслужил»  
Проигрывают не солдаты, а те, кто ими командует. Комплекс упущений, самонадеянности и глупых порывов – вот он рецепт победы Сопротивления. Всё началось в тот день, когда По Дэмерону удалось скрыться на угнанном истребители, когда Кайло Рен счёл незначительной трусость штурмовика ФН-2187, когда в этом штурмовике взрастили слишком сильное чувство сострадания. Из мелочей строится победа, мелочи приводят к краху. Могущественный Первый Орден, копивший силы столько лет, оснащённый лучшей техникой и владеющий лучшей армией, оказался отброшен назад на целую вечность. И кем? Сантехником, мусорщицей и контрабандистом. Абсурд, но слишком реальный.  
Внезапный и не в меру резкий толчок, едва не сбросил Кайло Рена с его ложа, однако ненадолго… «Мы так быстро вышли из гипердрайва? Неужели Верховный Лидер был совсем рядом? Сменил место дислокации, но зачем?» Ослабив крепления, Рен высвободился из объятий полузабытья, и уже было подошёл к перегородке, чтобы открыть её и выяснить в чём дело, когда очередной толчок сбил его с ног. «Столкновение?» едва пронеслось в его голове, послышался истерический писк приборов и не менее истеричный возглас лейтенанта Митаки. Он говорил что-то неразборчивое, равно как и думал – слишком быстро и сумбурно, чтобы понять хотя бы толику. «Столкновение, сбились с курса, астероид…»   
\- Ты слишком громко думаешь, - прокомментировал случившееся Рен, даже зная, что никто его не услышит.   
Шаттл потерял управление и нёсся куда-то вниз, вверх, вперёд – не имело значения. Если рядом находится планета, их притянет гравитационное поле, если нет, то рано или поздно они остановятся. Впрочем, что происходило, Кайло Рен понимал смутно. Судя по скорости, которую наращивал корабль, рядом всё-таки была планета. «Такой глупый конец? Что же…» Очередную встряску пассажир уже не запомнил, как и не смог оценить, удалось ли ему закончить со всеми креплениями. Это было уже не так важно.  
Эту посадку никто не назвал бы мягкой, хотя с учётом имеющихся повреждений, Митака сотворил чудо. Лейтенант, смог хоть как-то выровнять курс и превратить шаттл из бесформенного куска металла в управляемый бесформенный кусок метала, чем и спас жизни всех пассажиров. Однако, его подвиг никто не оценил. Молодой человек был в панике и не отдавал отчёта в собственных действиях, что вполне можно было понять. Генерал, как выяснилось, тоже был достаточно бодр, по крайней мере для окрика, который сумел достигнуть даже ушей человека в соседнем отсеке.  
«Что происходит?» Темнота вокруг стал плотной, почти осязаемой. Кайло Рену казалось, что он за кем-то идёт и постоянно теряет во мраке, образ ускользает, стоит протянуть руку, растворяется дымкой.  
\- Стой!   
Властный приказ, который раньше мог испугать даже офицера, не действовал на тень, что злило, выводило из себя, заставляло терять контроль и бежать вперёд, не разбирая дороги. Дождь заливал визоры, вязкая грязь не давала сделать шага, но его НУЖНО было сделать. Полуразрушенные колонны, смутно знакомый храм и силуэт мальчика впереди. Почему он убегает? В ушах стучит усталость, но Кайло Рен не может остановиться, ему нужно догнать мальчика, последнего мальчика. Плевать где он, кто он, плевать, нужно закончить начатое. И вот, двери раскрываются, внутри сухо и пусто, мальчика нигде нет, только на постаменте в центре залы лежит изуродованная огнём маска.   
\- Ты знаешь в чём твоя ошибка, внук, - голос идёт отовсюду, кажется, что его источник – сам воздух храма, - Помни: баланс – это ложь!  
Двери, в каждой из четырёх стен, распахнулись и послышался смех, смех девушки и голос: «Тебе никогда не достичь вершин Дарта Вейдера!». Ярость вскипела в душе и потекла расплавленным металлом, она, словно, вдохнула жизнь в тело Кайло Рена и он сорвался на бег, силясь догнать теперь уже девушку, мусорщицу, проклятую мусорщицу с Джакку. Её смех разъедал мысли, память, естество, обращая тенью человека, но он не мог остановиться, лишь схватив её за полы одежды, развернув к себе и…узрев лицо юной принцессы Органы, Кайло задохнулся. Из него разом, одним мощным толчком в грудь, выбило воздух, но остановиться он не мог, не сейчас, не в этот миг, когда ярость и ненависть достигли апогея. Пальцы в перчатках сомкнулись на горле, девушка захрипела, она царапала руки своего мучителя, но ничего не могла поделать, совсем ничего.  
\- Прошу… вас… магистр… - голос, мужской голос из другой жизни.  
Кайло Рен открыл глаза, перед ним на коленях стоял лейтенант Митака и жадно хватал ртом воздух. Выглядело это до невозможности глупо, но оправданно – ученик Сноука даже не использовал для удушения Силу, его руки всё сделали сами. «Всё-таки мы приземлились. Надеюсь, там, где это было необходимо.» Впрочем, в последнем магистр сильно сомневался, учитывая вид из окна и потрёпанность присутствующих. С трудом подавив болезненный стон, Кайло поднялся на ноги, дабы освободить генерала. Митака пока был не способен даже на такие простые манипуляции. Щёлкнули крепления и вот, генерал Хакс стал обязан своему сопернику свободой.   
\- Где мы находимся? – спросил ситх, опускаясь в кресло второго пилота. Ему нужно было удостовериться самому, пусть датчики и не работали… одно лёгкое прикосновение к приборной панели, как в голове взорвалась череда образов: потеря управления, сбой в системе координат, повреждение гиперпривода и неожиданный выход из режима пространственного скачка, - Ясно. Вам эта информация недоступна.   
Рен не дожидался ответов или любой другой реакции, он просто попытался встать с места и вернуться обратно, предоставляя Хаксу возможность «разобраться во всём самому» - даже не обладая чувствительностью к Силе, это желание легко было понять, оно ясно читалось на лице генерала. Однако, шок после случившегося прошёл слишком быстро. Повреждённая нога вспыхнула болью, колени едва не подкосились, но мужчина устоял на ногах. Сколько ещё ему удастся держаться – он не знал, но дойти до соседнего отсека всё-таки удалось, где снова подступил такой вязкий липкий мрак.  
\- Покой – это ложь…


	3. Chapter 3

Ощущение стремительного краха захватывало генерала Армитиджа Хакса, заставляя вместо вразумительных действий по освобождению себя из технического плена, вцепиться крепче в поручни. Словно его продолжало затягивать в воронку и вот-вот размажет с землей при столкновении.  
Лейтенант Митака легкомысленно ослушался приказа. Поэтому редкий солдат и способен стать генералом, как бы отлично не проявлял себя на службе - не осознавая последствия своих действий, перекладывая их на плечи других, заставляя нести за себя ответственность другими - ты остаешься лишь подчиненным, исполнителем, неразумным и безответственным. Какой бы ранг ни носил на самом деле и сколько бы подчиненных не было у тебя самого. Каждый проступок, каждая мелочь, каждое игнорирование факторов, кажущимися малозначительными - сметут лавиной на самое дно цепи. И обрушат за собой все остальные звенья текущего ресурса. Однако.  
"Не все подчиняется законам логики". Утверждение могло бы быть верным, если бы не "теория вероятности", вписывающая во все законы происходившего когда-либо. Она и есть тот самый "человеческий фактор", выраженный сухим языком непревозношения жизненных взглядов и поступков одной-единственной шестеренки. Значит, логике подвержено все. Парадокс бытия всего сущего на земле, имеющий положительную сторону, поскольку означал, что и "случайность" можно подчинить себе.  
Видимо. Не в этот раз.  
Лейтенант ослушался приказа. Чем ни был вызван данный факт - причины в данный момент не важны, важны пресловутые последствия, которые он готов легкой рукой переложить на плечи Хакса. Впрочем, единственным действенным "последствием" могло быть весомое ранение Митаки и затраты времени и ресурсов на его последующую реабилитацию. Да. Даже "смерть" сейчас не настолько актуальна - человеческие ресурсы подобного плана заменяемы. Другое дело, что здесь иронией играл "человеческий фактор" от самого Хакса - в Первом Ордене сейчас достаточно дел и перестановок, чтобы он мог с хода назначить и найти нового подчиненного, столь верного делу. ... "Глупости. Я могу взять любого и он себя оправдает". Черт, черт! Откуда у него только могли промелькнуть сомнения?  
\- Тхш. Безумие. Чистой воды - безумие.  
Правая ладонь Хакса приложилась к правой части лица возле губы, оказавшейся рассеченной и покрытой начавшей запекаться кровью. Он не обратил на это внимания ни сразу, ни сейчас - ему просто надо было удостовериться в факте внешнего малозначительного повреждения. В проступившей между писком приборов на панели отчетливой тишине он слышал сдавленный голос лейтенанта и за вновь поднимающимся сдержанным гневом приобретал прежний холодный рассудок. Даже если бы он до того мог подняться с места и проследовать за Митакой, он бы не стал его оттаскивать от Кайло Рена, хотя иногда физические воздействия поддерживали дисциплину. Это действовало на некоторых юнцов, принимающих лишь язык силы и их взгляды корректировались - в сознательном возрасте бунт расценивается как брак и подлежит уничтожению. Не "убийство" путем отсева, а, повторюсь. Корректировку личностных характеристик. Когда все элементы системы входят в фазу работающего механизма - нет времени бить по руке каждого ее поднявшего. "Дисциплина или смерть" - презрительная короткая усмешка. Глупости от противников строя. Попускающих в своей слабости непротивления любые вариантности, замещающие отсутствие стройной идеологии. "Равенство, свобода" - все это реализуется в корректной форме исключительно силами Первого Ордена. Все равны в своих возможностях их реализации. Все свободны в принятии решений, обоснованных их взглядами и убеждениями. А не сеют хаос и разброд, потворствуя своим сиюминутным желаниям в отсутствии действительных. Реальная смертность среди приверженцев идеалов Первого Ордена значительно, в разы ниже, чем у обитателей пока еще невразумленных планет. В Первом Ордене нет междуусобных войн, нет заточки, направленной в шею товарища от зависти к содержимому его кошелька, нет переполненных камер с ожидающими выхода "на свободу" для продолжения своих неправомерных деяний под грифом пресловутого "я свободен делать то, что возжелаю". Разбои, грабежи, кровавый смертоубийственный дележ территории из-за пары более плодородных участков, насквозь коррумпированные органы управления, в которых все так же решается за длинну банковского чека. Ничего из этого. Ничего. Это есть идеал свободы и реального равенства, против которого выступили очередные сепаратисты, подвергая под удар свои семьи, свои народы, своих близких. Если им, взявшим в руки вилы, наплевать на своих, то должен ли плакать пилот истребителя, наносящий точечный удар по цели и оставляя после нее воронку, в которую законами физики затянет не только самонадеянного глупца?...  
Однако, сейчас у него другая "забота".  
Если бы Рен был застан им за совершением неправомерных действий он бы, безусловно, напомнил ему о полномочиях. Это касается любой ситуации, не только текущей. Однако, даже не присутствуя при происходящем в данный момент, он полагался на благоразумие Магистра, прежде незамеченного в необоснованном уничтожении личного состава Первого Ордена и на сохранение им самообладания даже пребывая в раненом состоянии. "Самообладание! У мальчишки, которому бы еще несколько лет маршировать по плацу, выравнивая дисциплину, но..." Масль резко оборвалась. Главнокомандующий, Верховный Лидер Сноук, наверняка знал, что делает, давая Кайло Рену высокий ранг и права, и не Хаксу сомневаться в обоснованности данных фактов. "Однако, что-то мне маловато заметны его обязанности". Которые наверняка есть, но соблюдает ли их юный Магистр?!  
Виден ли был этот невысказанный вопрос в метнувшемся остром взгляде генерала, либо скрылся за потоком жгучей ненависти - Хакс не мог сказать, поскольку не мог наблюдать за собой со стороны. Вопрос о местонахождении он оставил без ответа, благоразумно сдержавшись от первого, что мог высказать. "На шаттле, в рубке управления. И именно ВЫ, Кайло Рен, сейчас занимаете место ВТОРОГО пилота." Нет. Рен не настолько глуп, чтобы самому не разобраться со своим месторасположением, более того - он может определить их общее лучше, чем Митака, пребывавший, судя по всему, не в себе после произошедшего.  
И, хотя Хаксу хотелось бы, чтобы он в принципе пребывал в здравом рассудке, однако если и случилось обратное - то по причине разрушения базы "Старкиллер" и их крушения, а не действий Магистра.   
Высокоразвитый человеческий вид берет от животного самое лучшее - инстинкты, главный из которых - "выживание", поэтому подход к раненому должен быть предусмотрителен в первую очередь для себя.  
Если лейтенант этого не усвоил, либо поддался несвоевременным чувствам - то вот пресловутая цена. Жалость, сострадание - отпечаток на шее или меч в твоем сердце.  
Армитадж Хакс подумал об этом, стоя напротив лейтенанта Митаки. Прежде дождавшись, пока Рен покинет рубку управления и только после этого рывков поднявшись с места. У него не было никакого желания разговаривать с Магистром сейчас - ха, что уж там! В абсолютном большинстве ситуаций, не касающихся дела, поэтому после его скрытия в соседнем отсеке он испытал нечто вроде облегчения. "Высокомерный ублюдок, он не сказал этого сейчас, но наверняка при случае тут же вспомнит, как расклинил сдерживающее устройство!".  
Это бесило.  
Однако, поднимающийся на нечетких ногах Митака, не познал этого. Дождавшись его полного подъема и беглого взгляда, Хакс отдал приказ.  
\- Отправь двух дроидов на разведку. После займись левым двигателем.  
Выражение лица лейтенанта выправилось, взгляд стал сосредоточенным. Отдав соответствующий жест готовности к исполнению, Митака приступил к назначенному делу. "Вероятно, шок от падения и аварии прошел после физического воздействия Кайло Рена. Что к лучшему" - отметил он на удивление без особых эмоций по данному поводу. Если есть результат и средства достижения не превышают затраты - значит, он оправдан. Пусть и неодобряемым способом. Тем, чего можно было избежать, если не нарушить приказ. С этим стоило разобраться немедленно, однако сейчас лейтенанту хватило и занятий делом, чтобы придти в себя окончательно.  
Остальное не останется без внимания и пристального разбора при осмыслении.  
Но не сейчас.  
Снег.  
Бесконечный белый цвет, на котором малейшие темные проблески сливались обманом разума, ослепляя видение. Подобно сплочением далеких созвездий, глядя на которых, однако, все же понимаешь где ты находишься и можешь отвести взгляд, сосредотачиваясь на других объектах в бесконечной тьме.  
Свет - это ложь. Растворяющая в себе, заставляющая закрывать глаза, чтобы отдохнуть в однозначной тьме.  
Сейчас он не ощущал необходимости в отдыхе - он и так прежде потерял несколько минут во время падения. Как и сейчас, всматриваясь в белую равнину до того момента, как она сдвинулась с места. Хакс моргнул и перешел к своей части плана, не озвученной без необходимости лейтенанту. Разумеется, он займется попыткой выйти на связь и, при необходимости - восстановлением этой возможности.  
Однако и то, и другое, оказались тщетным. Работал разве что радар - и то в его показаниях возникали здравые сомнения из-за их отсутствия. "Аналогично "порядку правого двигателя" - констатировал генерал, перейдя к расшифровке данных от вернувшихся дроидов. В их работоспособности сомнений возникало, к тому же подобные машины было крайне сложно ненамеренно повредить или перепрограммировать - вторым попросту некому было заниматься сейчас. По их данным, в обследованном радиусе не было обнаружено разумных форм, строений, либо существенных препятствий ландшафта - максимальная погрешность была дана с учетом видневшихся относительно низких горных образований. Дав новый запрос и расширив поиск, Армитидж отправил их обратно вместе с еще одним. Четвертый оставался на шаттле в качестве резерва.  
"Один без трех дроид-разведчик. Один дроид-техник - базовая комплектация шаттла. Один лейтенант, уже ослушавшийся приказа. И... один раненый, вздорный и самонадеянный ситх, потерпевший поражение и успевший придушить вышеупомянутого лейтенанта. Отлично. У нас есть шанс". Рука вновь коснулась рассеченной губы. Подобная мелочь ему не мешала физически - скорее, морально - непозволительно появляться в разобранном виде перед подчиненными, а здесь был как минимум один. Падение начинается с начальства. И кто знает, может, именно просчет с ФН-2187 послужил причиной неповиновения Митаки.  
Как бы не было неприятно допускать подобную мысль.  
К слову, о неприятном.  
Совершив некоторые измышления, Хакс четким шагом сошел с занимаемой позиции и направился к текущему месторасположению Кайло. Остановившись неподалеку от порога и убедившись в его пребывании в сознании - или видимости такового, он начал свой отчет, откидывая то самое неприятное ощущение от необходимости совершения оного.  
\- Магистр Рыцарей Рен. Докладываю текущее положение. Все системы связи выведены из строя, попытка их восстановить упирается в отсутствие некоторых незаменяемых деталей - диагностику частично провел и подтвердил дроид, однако генерал и сам обладал достаточной квалификацией для подобного, вопрос был в конкретной маркировке, которую удобнее было сохранить и на переносном носителе, однако подобную информацию ни к чему было озвучивать без необходимости, она относилась к сопутствующей технической. - Разведка сообщает об отсутствии в ближайшем радиусе животных или гуманоидных форм и образований и была перенаправлена на обследование большего радиуса, приблизительное время возвращения, - взгляд на сенсор на руке - два сорок пять, - в два раза больше предыдущего значения. - Все силы шаттла, - было сказано так, словно у них половина состава Первого Ордена, а не полтора Митаки вместе с дроидом и потенциально присоединившимся к ним Хаксом были заняты, - брошены на восстановление энергосистем. И я вынужден - подчеркнуто - поинтересоваться у вас лично.  
Он сделал короткую паузу. Не для того чтобы дать Рену возможность усвоить уже поданную информацию - проблем с этим возникнуть не должно. Несмотря на впечатление, что этот - ! - мальчишка! - мог и половины не принимать к сведению. Не из-за невнимательности, а из-за упрямства и личностных взглядов на все! Однако... Собраться с духом, словно сам не верил, что собирался сейчас сказать.  
Не сказать.  
Практически. Попросить.  
\- У вас есть возможность лично связаться с Верховным Лидером Сноуком иным путем, чтобы доложить ему о сложившейся ситуации и затруднениях с транспортировкой?  
"Иным путем".  
Будет проблематично, если Кайло Рен сделает вид, что не понимает о чем речь.   
Он вовсе_не_собирался когда-либо упоминать о том, что есть какая-то Сила. Все, кому нужно, знают. Кто-то и кому не нужно - как Митака - не понаслышке. Однако, упоминать об этом самому! Да еще и просить помощи в связи с вышестоящим - это как-то... Как признавать собственную некомпетентность и неспособность решить возникшие трудности самому. Хотя он и понимал, что это верх крайности. Но какая вероятность, что они могли остаться на потенциально необитаемой планете без возможности связи?  
Если бы вопрос встал хотя бы вчера, Хакс назвал бы процент с долей тысячных.  
"Именно поэтому мне не понравился приказ главнокомандующего. Не потому что я должен покидать базу в срочном порядке и отправляться на поиски и возвращение нерадивого Магистра.  
А потому что я не смог в спешке предусмотреть всего".  
Осознание остается лишь осознанием, вчера, когда бы оно ни было - вчера.  
Мимолетная вспышка и ожидание ответа.  
Унизительное, но необходимое ожидание.


	4. Chapter 4

Потеря базы «Старкиллер» сильно ударит по Первому Ордену, однако не сокрушит его. Напротив, появится стимул для отмщения, особенно среди рядовых солдат. Сколькие погибли при нападении? Потери исчислялись сотнями, если не тысячами. Человеческие ресурсы, техническая составляющая, истребители… неосмотрительность и провал колоссальных масштабов, но не поражение! Сплочённость в рядах штурмовиков только укрепится, усилится влияние идеологии и следующий бой принесёт победу. Через потери идти к большему – не самая плохая философия. В конце концов, лишь слабые сдаются, а сильные продолжают идти.  
Каждый стремится к большему, и в этом единении кроется триумф. Но вот парадокс, для кого-то этим «большим» является звание генерала, а кому-то вполне достаточно быть гонцом с дурными вестями в отчётах. Неразумно считать, что каждый рождён лидером и каждому необходимо «править». Нет, порой рядовой – это просто рядовой, готовый исполнять чужие приказы с преданностью старого пса. Людей нужно направлять, формировать их взгляды, объяснять им суть вещей. Не каждый способен на такое, не каждому дан удивительный талант – заглушать разговоры и приковывать к себе взгляды тысячной армии. И пусть будет уверен каждый, большинство из них не грезит ночами о тяжёлом бремени руководства, нет, они засыпают с мыслями о банальных и очень простых вещах. Вернуться живым с очередного задания, поесть вдоволь, поспать – вот они, основные движущие силы рядового. Им незачем усложнять себе жизнь тактикой и руководством. Ведь, взрастить поколения солдат, в чьих сердцах и умах теплится одна единственная мысль: «Победи или умри за Первый Орден!» - это поистине титанический труд. Слишком велика ответственность, и чем выше ты заберёшься, тем больший груз придётся нести… и тем больнее будет падать.  
Мир прост и строен, но не каждому дано понять эту простоту. Забавно, но именно законы логики с математической точностью говорят нам о магии случая, а значит даже она-магия подвержена разбору. Вскрыть сущность бытия, извлечь все внутренности и наслаждаться истиной – горькая участь, познавшего всё. В конечном счёте, что делать если ты достиг просветления? Если ты знаешь наперёд как победить в битве, что делать с захваченными территориями и к чему приведут твои поступки? В чём смысл знать, что твои стремления беспочвенны, а терзания – лишь капля в бесконечности космоса. Пожалуй, только Сила может дать ответ на подобные вопросы. Только через неё можно обрести свободу, чем бы она ни оказалась. Всё идёт так, как должно идти, и туда, куда следует – если ты оступился и упал, значит на, то есть причины, если ты победил, значит победа изначально принадлежала тебе. Своеобразный фатализм на грани с верой в собственный успех, такова природа любого живого существа. Каждый должен забрать то, что ему причитается, в противном случае он или глуп, или слаб. Но причитается кем? Случаем? Судьбой? Теорией вероятности? Силой? Извечные вопросы терзаемых умов. Ты сам выбираешь свой путь, ты сам определяешь, что тебе нужно, ты сам решаешь, как этого достичь. В этом главное отличие Джедаев – они верят, что за них всё решит кто-то другой. Они – зло бездействия, пассивной глупости, хаоса и разброда! Они разрозненны и слабы, но почему-то всегда побеждают…   
Лишних или заменимых не существует, если отлажен механизм. Несомненно, мелкие детали близки к тому сорту расходного материала, который не принято жалеть, но вот основа – это другое. Даже лейтенант Митака, в силу своего богатого опыта, определённых знаний и конкретных, вполне лояльных взглядов, незаменим. Невозможно «взять любого» и поставить его на место импульсивного, но безусловно ответственного лейтенанта. В этом Хакс ошибался. Опытный учитель научит даже самого глупого ученика, но зачем глупец, если есть тот, кто подаёт надежды и трудится на общее благо? Смерть любого из пассажиров шаттла была бы глупым расточительством. Что же до самонадеянности генерала – её можно было списать на последствия травмы. Удар головой или горе от потери базы, что-то одно затуманивало разум командующего. Впрочем, бывает и так, что физическое воздействие оказывает отрезвляющий эффект. Лёгкая встряска пошла на пользу лейтенанту, он начал держаться увереннее и взгляд стал чётче. Казалось, что он только сейчас осознал случившееся в полной мере, но, надо отдать ему должное, самообладания не потерял, даже напротив – собрался, готовый приступить к выполнению любого приказа.  
Иногда урок должен причинить боль, чтобы лучше врезаться в память. Физические наказания практиковались редко, но всё-таки имели место в технологии обучения Первого ордена. Чаще всего поражение или неудача во время отработки очередного приёма или в процессе подготовки манёвра заканчивались болезненно и весьма унизительно. Жалеть тут никого не станут – навыки должны быть отточены до автоматизма, ведь любая ошибка может стоить победы. Рядовые должны бояться поражения и уважать своего командира, ведь только чёткие правила и верность идее дадут нужный результат. Если бить пса, он обозлится на хозяина, если дрессировать, то пёс за него умрёт. Впрочем, даже тут могут быть испорченные особи, которые не понимают другого языка, кроме языка боли. Каждый должен знать где его место, и если придётся, то на это место укажут любому. Дисциплина и субординация, чёткие правила и осознание своей роли в боевом механизме огромной системы – вот на что должен делать ставки победитель. Только так можно добиться желаемого результата. К сожалению, даже Первый Орден не идеален. Соперничество и разброд царят в его недрах, и только слепой этого не замечает. Противостояние главнокомандующих, некомпетентность подчинённых, слабость рядовых – всё это точит фундамент, разлагает армию и ведёт к потерям. Политика Сноука стремится к совершенству, но даже его «контроль» не безграничен. Свобода выбора, свобода воли, порядок и равенство! Эти псевдодемократические лозунги вносят смуту в ряды штурмовиков. Жалость к врагу и к самому себе подтачивают саму суть идеи, что ведёт к предательству и лжи. Словно коррозия, они стремительно поражают умы рядовых, и приносит свои первые страшные плоды – Потеря «Старкиллера». Важен поступок, а не количество лиц в него вовлечённое. Показательная казнь предателя, демонстрация мощи закона – вот, что было необходимо после измены ФН-2187. Но… ничего не произошло, а значит будут новые трусы и новые предатели. Первый Орден заслуженно понёс свои потери. Вместо одного наказаны все. Это справедливо.  
Кайло Рен покинул командный отсек. Его не интересовали возможные претензии рыжеволосо генерала, как, впрочем, и его неприязнь. Слишком много внимания Хакс обращал на себя в последнее время, но теперь подобные мелочи не должны волновать. Слишком много сил и энергии ушло бы впустую. Кроме того, «права» и «обязанности» Магистра были вне компетенции генерала, даже столь полезного и необходимого Ордену. Слишком разнились их сферы влияния и интересов. Однако, именно в распоряжении Рена был звёздный разрушитель, а значит под его командованием был и его личный состав. «Столь крамольные мысли недостойны разума генерала!» ситх оборвал собственный поток размышлений жёстко и бескомпромиссно. Сейчас было не самое подходящее время для раздумий на тему профессионализма Хакса. Необходимо было отрешиться как от эмоций, так и от физических ощущений.  
\- Учитель, – позвал Кайло сквозь мрак, - Непредвиденные обстоя…  
Сноук прервал собственного ученика. Его раздражение ощущалось даже здесь, на неизвестной планете, но голос оставался ровным и обманчиво «родным». В личных разговорах субординация была на уровне учитель-ученик, что резко отличалось от взаимоотношений командующий-подчинённый.  
\- Ты разочаровал меня. Я знаю, в каком положении ты оказался и… отказываю в содействии. Это послужит хорошим уроком для тебя и твоих спутников. Помни: трудности делают тебя сильнее.  
Сказать, что рыцарь слышал этот голос было бы неразумно, он ощущал течение Силы и получал обрывки информации из общего потока. Помощи не будет, Кайло это понимал ещё до медитации, но попытаться стоило, хотя бы ради доклада. «Верховный Лидер всё видит и всё знает» напоминанием пронеслось в голове, и концентрацию рассеяли мысли. Сосуд с питьевой водой, и так порядком потрёпанный после крушения, смяла невидимая сила, так что пол начало заливать. Ярость Кайло не имела адресата, она бурлила внутри, подобно звёздам, что жадно выпивал Старкиллер. Свет начал мерцать, но это можно было списать на неполадки в системе, однако вода… вода – это безрассудная трата. На этой планете вполне могли возникнуть трудность с источниками влаги.   
Рен понимал, что бездействие лишь усугубит ситуацию. Он отстегнул световой меч от пояса и внимательно осмотрел его. Последний бой изрядно удивил владельца этого меча и оставил на рукояти и гарде свои отпечатки. Один из отводов был срезан и оплавлен, о большем же… и говорить не приходилось. Кайло начал медитацию, при помощи Силы он исследовал собственный меч и понимал, что рассчитывать на многое не стоило. Если устранить проблемы с энергоблоком ещё представлялось возможным, то кристалл требовал подпитки, а отсутствие одного из вентиляционных отверстий делало меч непредсказуемым даже в руках собственного создателя. Раздражение вскипело с новой силой, Кайло даже не заметил, как утратил контроль. Казалось, что Сила волнами растекается по всему космическому кораблю, проникая в каждый угол и в каждый разум… Одна из перегородок пришла в движение, но за ней Генерал Хакс обнаружил вовсе не привычный глазу грузовой отсек, а длинный коридор Финализатора. Пол под ногами дрожал, отовсюду доносились звуки сражения. Звёздный разрушитель разваливался на куски, а за окном, в вечной черноте космоса, насмешкой стояла несокрушимая система Иллиниум. Средоточие предателей и изменников, которые торжествовали в эту минуту. Но самым унизительным было вовсе не это, а лицо женщины в конце коридора. В молодости, возможно, она была красива, и даже сейчас, увядая, обладала неуловимым шармом. Генерал Органа на борту Разрушителя. Генерал Органа одержала сокрушительную победу. Эта женщина смела Первый Орден и отправила в забытье последние отголоски Империи. Мгновение и вот уже генерал, мальчишкой стоит перед отцом. Он виноват, но не помнит суть проступка. Мужчина бьёт наотмашь, разбивает губы и солоноватый вкус крови кажется излишне реальным. Это был первый и последний, но какой запоминающийся, раз. Отец – строгий, но справедливый. Был ли он эталоном для Армитиджа Хакса? Кто знает… Он никому об этом не рассказывал, уверенно шествуя к своей цели. Лучший ученик академии, подающий надежды лейтенант, позже капитан, майор и вот, он – Генерал! В его распоряжении линейный крейсер, а в руках власть над базой «Старкиллер» и всей Галактикой. Но даже так приходится учитывать мнение других. «Высокомерный ублюдок» не подчинится, а думать о падении Верховного лидера – это крамола! Стоит только ещё раз моргнуть, как генерал сидит в кресле Сноука. Вселенная пала к его ногам, он добился желаемого, он – Армитидж Хакс… просыпается в камере и ждёт суда Новой Республики…  
Кайло Рен судорожно выдохнул и распахнул глаза, возвращая контроль над Силой и над самим собой. Разобранный на составные части клинок со звоном упал на пол. В бесплодных попытках унять боль, рыцарь, скорее по уже сложившийся привычке, зажал рану и встал. Использовать Силу сейчас было бы глупо и слишком утомительно, особенно с учётом неконтролируемых всплесков. Потому его пальцы, пауками разбежались по полу, собирая детали. Расколотый кибер-кристалл послужил насмешливым напоминанием о собственной нестабильности. Магистр понимал, что необходимо продолжить медитацию, и вернуть себе, хотя бы такое оружие. Пусть оно и станет опасным для владельца. Ещё одно усилие и побег от липкого холодного мрака, Кайло знал, что, если не сосредоточиться на работе, его разум будет поглощён темнотой. Храм то и дело всплывал перед внутренним взором, храм и мальчишка, так дерзко бегущий вперёд. Он посягает на святыню! На единственную память, реликвию, которую Кайло хранил в память о великом предке. Но поддаваться наваждению нельзя, иначе он снова потерпит фиаско, проиграет себе и… не известно, что может случиться. Лейтенанту Митаке повезло, всем им везёт, что Рену хватает сил для самоконтроля. Кибер-кристалл вступил во взаимодействие с Силой. Он готов был служить владельцу, но как долго это продлится, с неисправным мечом – вот где крылась загадка и вот в чём была угроза. Кайло это прекрасно понимал, но оставаться без… материального оружия было, по меньшей мере, неразумно. Меч лёг в руки своего владельца как раз вовремя – перегородка отсека распахнулась и внутрь зашёл генерал.  
Отчёт Хакса был чистой формальностью, более того, рыцарю показалось, что бурная деятельность, которую развил генерал, была ни чем иным как попыткой «занять руки». Что же касается разведки и энергосистем – это похвальное рвение и необходимый для выживания минимум. На данном этапе оставалось неизвестным сколько времени они пробудут на этой планете и как её покинут, а значит, шаттл должен обеспечить путникам хотя бы защиту от факторов внешней среды. «Снег… здесь он совершенно другой» мимолётное замечание и концентрация на докладе. Рен всегда слушал очень внимательно, улавливал детали и запоминал интонации. Каждая толика сведений может быть полезна, жаль только, что он не мог воспользоваться всем. Так, к примеру, он не придал значения поступку ФН-2187. Больше подобной ошибки магистр не совершит.  
Кайло не ожидал, что его будут просить. Униженно, переступая через себя, словно нехотя… просить. Он знал, что Сила, для большинства разумных существ, не более чем сказка. А уж такому реалисту как Хакс, она должна и вовсе казаться глупостями, достойными порицания. «Вера в нечто «несуществующее» - это слишком сложно для вас, Генерал?»  
\- Если вы думаете, что доклад Верховному лидеру требует вашего… прошения, то глубоко ошибаетесь. Ему известно о случившемся. Ответ: нет.   
Удерживать собственное тело в положении «сидя» становилось всё труднее, но выказывать хоть толику слабости перед генералом Рен не собирался. Он повесил меч на пояс, давая себе время на передышку, и перевёл взгляд на рыжеволосого генерала.  
\- Содействие оказано не будет. Первому Ордену не нужны слабаки, которые пасуют перед мелкими трудностями.  
За спиной Хакса появилась фигура девушки, сначала нечёткая, расплывчатая, она постепенно становилась реальнее самого генерала. «Тобой владеет страх. Никогда тебе не приблизиться к ЕГО высотам!» отчётливо прозвучало в пустоте и эхом разлилось по храму…


	5. Chapter 5

Вероятно, его нежелание обращаться сейчас к Рену было связано не с личным отношением к нему или его... Силе. Да. Она представлялась Хаксу чем-то противоречащим существованию всего остального. Сродни переговорам юных бойцов о виденных снах и полетах вне истребителя - такие же глупости, которыми попусту забиваются головы. Однако, ситхи, как и джедаи когда-то - существовали. Факты из истории отрицать так же глупо, как и наличие действующих представителей подобного явления. Хакс задал прямой вопрос о Силе один-единственный раз.  
Отцу. Вопрос, залитый солоноватой горечью осознания собственной глупости. Полагаться можно только на себя, на свои знания, умения и опыт. Во вторую очередь - полагаться можно на коллег и подчиненных, на главнокомандующего. Сверху вниз - на руководство и распределение поступающих приказов и планов после их собственной переработки для упрощения и рационализировании действий нижестоящих. Точно так же они все полагаются на тебя. После - на свои возможности, знания и опыт, которые ты должен учитывать при отдаче распоряжений. Единая система, огромный механизм, сбои и проволочки в котором должны ликвидироваться как можно более оперативней - но это уже задача не нижестоящих. А руководства. Плох тот солдат, который не желает стать генералом? ... Нет. Если он не способен к взятию ответственности за пресловутое руководство - все его подчиненные падут. Погибнут, пав жертвой необдуманных действий сверху или отсутствию у них опыта. Вырастить одного бойца - затратно. Восстановить целую армию - без комментариев.  
А сейчас он находится здесь, отрезанный от информации и не способен оценить потери и принять участие в стабилизации войск и их морального духа. Оставалось рассчитывать на Фазму, однако...  
Сила. Чем может помочь сила в движении огромной армии, в ее будничном существовании, в удержании базы "Старкиллер" от уничтожения? Зачем. Для чего она нужна? Почему те, кто обладают Силой, настолько превозносятся - что фактически, вспоминая Сноука и назначенного им на высокий пост Кайло, что в разумах некоторых людей? Соль вновь касается языка, но это лишь воспоминание. Постыдное и недействительное.  
Вероятность подобного ответа была малозначительна, Хакс не принимал ее во внимание. Он больше опасался, что возможности ситха не настолько велики, чтобы он мог установить связь с Верховным лидером, в принципе либо если они оказались в слишком отдаленной галактике. Здесь могли "подводить" и обычные средства связи, к тому же некоторые редкие планеты своим устройством могли глушить любые сигналы связи - когда-то обнаруженная подобная была тщательно исследована и фактически уничтожена учеными, разобранная на составляющие ради применения ее к делу. Это - тоже могущество Первого Ордена. Не уничтожение планет ради показания своего превосходства, а необходимая жертва во имя применимой к взращиванию могущества человека разумного. Однако... Ответ Кайло восхитил и в некотором плане дал стабильность - не признавать факты Армитидж не мог. Его - хм - "подопечный" по наставлению о доставке от Сноука был в форме и сознании несмотря на возможные повреждения, более того - уже совершил установление связи с главнокомандующим. И, одновременно...  
Отправил в тюрьму до ожидания приказа на расстрел.  
Поверить в услышанное Хакс не мог. Ровно как и, опять же, усомниться в словах Кайло Рена, несмотря на всю их невозможность. Магистр не склонен ко лжи, отчего иногда рисковал вывести из себя - правдой. Иногда неместной и жалящей, но правдой. Другой вопрос - о его личном принятии и трактовке фактов. Имеет ли она сейчас место быть или... Нет. Отказ им от помощи - признание их слабости в неспособности выполнить такую простую операцию по транспортировке Магистра Первого Ордена.  
Удар по его состоятельности как и подчиненного, так и руководителя.  
"Я не верю" перекрывалось эхом от "так и должно было произойти, ты ошибся не в первый раз".  
Это личное. Мелочное. Это все необходимо отринуть. Сомнения недопустимы, они ведут к потере четкого положения своего места в сложившейся системе.  
\- В таком случае, разумеется, мы справимся своими силами, - смятение ушло, оставив место лишь четкости в прозвучавших ответных словах. - После получения данных от разведки, я скорректирую дальнейший план действий.  
Хакс коротко кивнул, таким образом обозначая завершение разговора и упреждая свой уход и, развернувшись, покинул отсек.  
Его шаг не прервался и не замедлился, пока он пересекал короткий коридор, возвращаясь в главный центр управления. Как прежде, на пути сюда, когда голову разрезала череда ярких вспышек. Почему он вспомнил об этом именно тогда, именно сейчас? Сомнения. Все дело в сомнениях. Они всегда были злейшим врагом любого человека, выбивающим почву из-под ног. Он посмел подвергнуть критике действия Верховного Лидера, их поспешность. Он посмел допустить переложение вины за собственную некомпетентность на его плечи. Вот и поплатился ударившими в голову воспоминаниями и... Чем-то еще. Постыдным? Испытывал ли бы он стыд, заняв по справедливости место Сноука? Его. Место. В правлении Первого Ордена, который он знал изнутри до малейшего винтика. Не только внешнюю, но и изнаночную часть. И, обладай он достаточными полномочиями, мог бы искоренить и довести все до пресловутого идеала, в котором не сомневался. Тем больший удар потерпел бы, будучи казнен ничего. не. понимающими. сепаратистами, невразумленными противниками их строя?  
Нет. До этого не дошло бы.  
Он бы все предусмотрел.  
Прямо сейчас. Он должен продумать все прямо сейчас.  
...  
\- Генерал, - несколько взволнованный голос Митаки остановился в ожидании реакции - разрешения на продолжение. Он не видел мятущегося взгляда Хакса за его полусогнутой фигуры, упирающейся руками в панель управления до зажатия беспрерывно пищащей кнопки одного из датчиков. Что отрадно - до того она никак не подавала признаков жизни, и пусть этот датчик не был особо нужен для взлета - показывал температуру и доступность необходимого уровня кислорода за бортом - не могло не обнадеживать. Система не идеальна, все-таки шаттл был не из последних разработок. Однако хотя бы частичное самовосстановление было не исключено.  
Хакс частично повернул голову, выпрямляясь, и только после этого - полностью, убирая руки с панели и закладывая их за спину.  
\- Левый двигатель будет полностью восстановлен, - тут же продолжил лейтенант, не без удовлетворения замечая дернувшуюся бровь генерала. Он и сам не мог поверить, что такое возможно - приложило и встряхнуло их знатно, однако все данные, действия и, что немаловажно - наличие всех запчастей на корабле говорило об обратном. - Приблизительно через восемь часов, исключая время теста. Мы с LK-12 продолжим работу над этим, если нет других распоряжений.  
Хакс кивнул. Новость была оправдана тоном лейтенанта. Осталась сущая мелочь - собрать из ничего правый двигатель, либо перестроить корабль таким образом, чтобы можно было обойтись и без него. Теоретически - шанс был, другое дело - смогли ли бы они при таком раскладе преодолеть притяжение атмосферы данной планеты и совершить скачок с поврежденным гиперприводом... Впрочем, решать проблемы стоило по мере их поступления. И сейчас главная - "отказ главнокомандующего в помощи" и вероятно следующие за этим производные - отошел на задний план.  
\- Занимайтесь этим. - Подтвердил Хакс. - Но прежде - приведи себя в порядок. В складском отсеке находятся пайки. Предложи один из них Магистру Рен. И еще, - прежде чем Митака, отдав знак "принято" приступил бы. - В ближайшее время помощь к нам не прибудет. Справляемся своими силами.  
Митака помедлил но, не найдя ни в тоне, ни на лице генерала ничего, кроме твердого спокойствия и не продолжения распоряжений, отправился дальше.  
Вероятно, было неразумно отправлять недавно придушенного Митаку к эпицентру случившегося с ним - хм! - потрясения. Однако не следует потворствовать своим страхам - раз. Падение "Старкиллера" в разы хуже пары следов на шее - два. Лейтенант, судя по всему, уже пришел в себя и вряд ли совершит подобную прежде ошибку - три.  
Хакс покинул центр управления, направляясь в отсек к восстанавливаемому левому двигателю, чтобы оценить перспективы, переданные Митакой. Дроид, не отвлекаясь от работы, отдал сигнал "узнавания" присутствия человека. Генерал едва удержался, чтобы не опустить руку на его "плечо", слитое с головой. "Однажды кто-то решит, что ты устарел и заменит тебя на более усовершенствованную модель. Тебя разберут на части и некоторые из них используют для создания новых, но большее отправится в переплавку. Однажды... Может, это будет именно мое решение". А пока...  
Все устаревает и без последующего усовершенствования приходит в негодность, не справляясь с новыми требованиями и обстоятельствами. Прогресс бесконечен, будь то техника или система управления людьми, которые так же меняются под новыми обстоятельствами. Каждое поколение отличается от последующего - малозначительно, однако если впитывать одно и то же смене пяти - рискуешь застрять на уровне полузверей, по ошибке природы обладающих разумом, но застрявших в своем укладе и берущих пресловутые вилы против истребителя. Первый Орден, со всем своим техническим оснащением и возможностям, никогда не должен стоять на месте. Даже его отец, который до сих пор может являться образцом действий в большинстве ситуаций - и тот не смог достичь его, Армитиджа Хакса, положения.  
Потому что был привязан к своему месту. У него был дом. Была семья.  
Семья не делает тебя слабым. Но нельзя хорошо делать что-то одно. Либо ты - идеальный семьянин, либо идеальный отец. "Либо по праву занимаешь место главнокомандующего Первым Орденом". И, если ты хоть в чем-то просчитался - то тебя ведут на казнь. Совершенно. Заслужено.  
Дроиды-разведчики вернулись. Два из трех и, пока так же приведший себя в порядок Хакс снимал и расшифровывал данные с имеющихся, оставшийся так и не прибыл.  
\- Продолжай заниматься двигателем, - Хакс не знал, слышно ли его из данного отсека кому-то кроме Митаки, однако говорил достаточно громко и четко. - Я верну неприбывшего дроида и сообщу окончательные данные.  
Машина или человек - если ты представляешь ценность, неважно, какого рода - ты не останешься без внимания. И придумать ценность, если ее не видно изначально - тоже отчасти задача грамотного руководства. Выбраковке подвергнуться разве что неопровержимо испорченные "механизмы". Такие, как ФН-2187 - спасовавшие перед трудностями и не желавшие их решать, подведшие своих товарищей и фактически - приведшие их к гибели.   
Сноук мог приравнять его, не справившегося с приказом, к подобной низкой личности. И он докажет ему, что он ошибался. Однако, какое право он имел так поступать с Магистром? в чем Кайло Рен просчитался? Проиграв некое сражение? В таком случае, проиграл весь Первый Орден. Проиграл сам Верховный Лидер.  
В его мыслях не было осуждения или ощущения некоторой проявленной несправедливости по отношению к Кайло Рену при осознании собственного вероятного проступка. Все его внимание было занято дорогой через заснеженные поля, вздымавшиеся под высокой скоростью шествовавшего над ним спидера. Непонимание, вызывающее эмоции - тоже отсутствовало. Просто он должен был видеть полную картину происходящего, иначе не сможет составить эффективный план.  
И пока по полученному - отношение Сноука и его причины не играли здесь роли. Есть факты. Помощи в данный момент можно не ждать. Прибудет - шанс, пусть и незначительный, оставался - хорошо. Нет - они справятся сами.  
Вероятнее всего, их ситуация и не требовала вмешательства.  
"Должно быть, здесь" - второй дроид, сопровождавший Хакса, указывал координаты третьего. Он мог застрять, провалиться, неожиданно выйти из строя воздействием неких электромагнитных полей. Как бы там ни было, подобный результат был результатом и его необходимо было исследовать. Никаких жилых построек в ближайшей видимости и... Сигнал шел отсюда. Армитидж спрыгнул со спидера и сделал несколько шагов, слегка проваливаясь в поверхность.  
Снег. "Он здесь похож на пепел" - и, если бы не холод и знакомый хруст под ногами, Хакс, вероятно, так и решил бы. Но пока это не так важно, как наличие атмосферы и кислорода, не препятствующее перемещению по планете. Он ускорил шаг, приближаясь к взрытым белым нагромождениям. Так точно.  
Третий дроид был здесь. Хакс медленно наклонился и протянул руку, вытаскивая "черный ящик", от которого и исходил сигнал опознавания "дружественным" механизмом. Счистил с нее снежные хлопья, отряхивая перчатку и стараясь при этом не коснуться остальной одежды, хотя и вряд ли снег был ядовитым - его сапоги пострадали бы первыми, однако кожи все равно ни к чему касаться. Простота извлечения детали с записями была оправдана полным разрушением дроида - некоторые его части были разбросаны тут же, полуутопая в снегу. Остальная поверхность, кроме той, на которой оставались следы генерала, была нетронуто-ровной. Ощущение, что разведчик просто взорвался на месте, однако следов опаленности на видневшихся деталях не наблюдалось. Делать предположения бессмысленно - записи все равно покажут последнее, что наблюдал дроид перед уничтожением или, что вероятнее - самоуничтожением - новейшие модели предусматривали и эту функцию. Правда, срабатывать она должна была несколько иным образом, а не разбросом на детали. Впрочем, взрыв "Старкиллера" мог повлиять не только на шаттл. "Глупости".  
Спидер рванул с места в обратном направлении. Дорога должна была занять меньше времени, чем полное заданное путешествие второго захода разведчиков, пусть они и передвигались с гораздо большей скоростью чем транспортное средство - этот не проделал и половины пути.  
Однако, по приближении к координатам шаттла, он что-то...  
"Здесь что-то не так".  
Услышал за шумом ветра, которого он стремился обогнать? Почувствовал? Увидел? ...  
Пространство след за ним двигалось. Именно пространство, искажаясь переворачиваясь всколыхнувшейся снежной равниной. Подобное он будто бы уже видел, когда только созерцал поверхность планеты когда здесь оказались, но если тогда это можно было скинуть на последствия падения - здесь либо ты совсем потерял рассудок, либо...  
\- У нас проблемы. Я разворачиваюсь, - игнорируя установление формальных приветствий со своей стороны, сказал Хакс, как только услышал в переговорном устройстве голос лейтенанта с "на связи". К сожалению, он слишком поздно понял, что что-то не так и сейчас маневр мог не иметь смысла - шаттл уже показался, а если преследующее его, что бы они ни было, не остановится вовремя - оно попросту снесет и технику и людей, оказавшихся там.   
Но не попытаться увести его в сторону он не мог.  
Спидер круто развернулся в сторону, однако набрать пусть и незначительно, но упавшую после скорость не успел.  
Что-то вырвалось на поверхность будто бы прямо из-под земли, чуть в стороне, но заставляя его потерять управление, буквально выбивая и отбрасывая на землю. Перевернувшись под инерцией несколько раз, Армитидж вскочил на ноги - ранения при таком маловероятны, а пара отсутствующих переломов - не повод не встать под лицом врага.  
А это был именно враг.  
Не просто поток колыхающегося, искаженного воздуха - что судя по всему являлось неким "щитом" существа. Который, спадая, обнажил его истинную суть. Оно было похоже на гигантского белесого червя, величественную, длинную личинку, поверхность которого колыхалась испещрением подобием "лап" банальной сороконожки, которая в норме разлетается под сапогом мелочными брызгами отсева природы. На что оно ориентируется? Как его избежать? Как его убить? Генерал стоял, не двигаясь, пока рука медленно не направилась к бластеру на поясе. И в тот же момент существо пришло в движение, словно только этого и ждало - малейшего ориентира, на которое могло ринуться сверху вниз со скоростью, едва доступной человеческому глазу.  
"Если ты обладаешь Силой, значит, легко можешь управлять теми, кто ее не имеет?" - горящие любопытством глаза темнеют под ударом, навсегда отбивая подобный вопрос и всплывший сейчас. Казалось бы, неуместный, однако... Единственный, на который он так и не узнал ответа.


End file.
